Falling in love at a coffee shop
by Mynsii
Summary: Zexion couldn't quite place what it was about the coffee shop he adored so much. Fluffy Zemyx, mild AkuRoku. Happy Belated Zemyx day!


**Im having a little bit of writers block, and my ribs are painful again so I was hoping that whilst I was in pain I could do abit more on T.O.H.G but alas, words have failed me. So to tide you over I have produced this :) Based off the song 'Falling in love at a coffee shop', listen to it, I heartily recommend it :)**

**Happy belated Zemxy day!**

Looking back, Zexion was very lucky he stumbled through the outskirts of town that one dreary night just after his sixteenth birthday. He had been abandoned by his so called 'friends' to wander the city alone, and as he stumbled and pattered around feeling a little more then stupid, he had happened upon the small book-store-meets-coffee-shop.

It was by chance really, wandering on the outskirts of the town and finding nothing but more rows of industrial shops, then from the corner of his eye, down a little path sat the shop, small, sturdy and homely.

Something, and he did not know what, had drawn it to him that day. But as he wandered inside and the scent of caffeine and paper wafted to his nostrils, a rare grin ghosted across his features.

Zexion loved the way he could browse the books, make a purchase then sit with a coffee as he read a chapter or two. He loved the way the elderly couple would give him a grateful smile at every item he bought, and he loved the way all his favorite books seemed to be arranged together, as if someone had laid them out for him. And , most of all he loved the way he felt completely at ease, and completely and utterly 'safe' whilst he was in the store, like he could be completely himself, and he couldn't explain why.

In fact he loved it so much he visited the little store every Friday.

And every Friday the same boy would beam at him from behind a counter, or from stacking shelves. He was no older then himself, Zexion guessed, and had a mop of hair that was neither brown nor blond styled in a mullet on his head. He had a warm friendly face, and eyes that seemed to flicker from emerald to azure with each passing week.

But beyond the usual customer-clerk conversation the two never spoke. That is until Zexion had been visiting the little book-store-meets-coffee-shop for about two years.

It was an unusually bitter November evening, the first snow already beginning to fall, Ice crisp on the road and giving it a pretty, yet deadly sheen. Zexion had stayed in the shop for over two hours, avoiding the cold and swirling snowfall.

He had bought a copy of 'Of mice and Men' a book he had always contemplated reading, but had never got down to doing so. A coy smile had teased his lips after he passed every chapter, knowing he had avoided the snow storm a little longer, but after his third coffee he knew he'd have to go home sooner or later.

He put down the book lightly, slipping on his thick winter coat, scarf and gloves. He threw the elderly couple and boy his regular half smile then headed out of the door, wincing as the bitter wind bit at his cheeks. He shrugged deeper into his winter attire, trying to fight off the chill, not noticing that someone was calling after him till the person tapped him on the shoulder.

Zexion was surprised to see the boy from the shop beaming at him when he turned around, eyes large and pale skin chill bitten.

"Um excuse me, I think you forgot this." The blond extending his other hand, revealing the copy of the book a little snow dampened, but otherwise in tact. "You put it down when you put on your coat but forgot to pick it up again."

Zexion took the book gratefully and mumbled thanks, leading the boy to shake his head and laugh.

"It's no problem for our best customer. I don't know what Grandma and Grandpa would do without your weekly visit."

"Grandma and Grandpa? Those are your grandparent's?"

"Yup." The teenager smiled yet another smile at Zexion and inclined his head at the book. "So Steinbeck?"

"Erm yeah I read Cannery Row, and heard about Of mice and men through that. Why? Do you like?"

"Yeah, I like any work like that, although I prefer George Orwell."

"Oh, he's the author of Animal Farm isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you sure know your literature."

"Well I do work in a shop that sells books."

"I know you just don't seem –"Zexion stopped himself, a fierce blush rising up his face.

"-the type to read? I know, people say I have a childish face. Perhaps that gives off the wrong impression. Well anyway, you've come to our shop every week for what is it? Two years? And I still don't know your name. Im Demyx, Demyx Harada."

"Im Zexion Akatsuka"

"Well on behalf of Harada enterprises, thank you for your service."

"No problem." Zexion watched as the muddy blond shivered and shook his head. "Go inside Mr. Harada its _freezing_."

" 'Mr. Harada'? Ive never been called that before. Call me Demyx, or if you have to call me anything call me anything else call me Hydro." Demyx winked "And its okay. Im used to the cold."

Again Zexion's lips quirked into an almost smile. "Well Demyx thank you for returning my book."

"Don't mention it."

----

The following Friday Zexion looked out for Demyx as he entered the store, lips twitching when he spotted him, sorting some book shelves and inspecting the books, giving them a nod of approval or a snort of distaste. He turned around and a smile lit up his face when he saw Zexion. And Zexion felt a strange tingle in his stomach, like butterflies were dancing in his insides.

"Hello Zexion, how are you today?" Demyx grinned throwing his hands in his pockets and striding towards him. "After some good reads I take it?"

"Erm, in response to your first question; Im fine thank-you, and yourself? And as to your second, I've come here for approximately 104 weeks and you don't know why I come in here?"

"Point taken. And Im fine thanks'." He shuffled over to the next pile of books, sifting through them, tongue pointing out, and made a little noise of satisfaction when he found the something he was looking for. He pulled out a book from the bottom row and presented it to Zexion.

"Here we go, I thought you'd like this. It's called 'An Inspector Calls' by J.B Priestley. He uses a similar style to Orwell and Steinbeck in that he picks a running theme to do with society in his work, only it's written as a play. It's pretty good. I did it for second year lit in high school."

"Thanks." Zexion took the book from Demyx, and was surprised when he found his skin heating slightly. "Im sure I'll enjoy it."

Demyx smiled again, and Zexion found himself wondering how someone could seemingly be so happy, but when he turned to voice his question the mulleted teen was already gone. He glanced around for a second only to hear a melodic laughter trill from behind him.

"Looking from me, Mr. Akatsuka?" Demyx had reappeared his hands full with a huge box of books and he staggered past Zexion neatly, considering. And put the box on the floor, crouching down. "You want anything?"

"Urm yes. I wanted to ask why you smile so much."

Demyx looked up from the book box, the contents now spilled on the floor. "Life's too short not to smile."

"I know, but whilst running, or at least helping in a business, people seem to be, well irritable and heartless."

"Oh we do to have hearts." Demyx said playfully, turning to throw Zexion a cheeky grin. "don't be mad."

For the second time since talking to Demyx, Zexion felt his skin heat. "Um I didn't mean it like that."

"That's okay, I know you didn't."

Zexion thumbed the book in his hands self consciously then sighed. "Well thanks again for the book, Demyx."

"No problem Zexion."

----

"Mind if I sit?" Zexion was surprised to see Demyx, taking off his apron, standing above him as he sipped his coffee and flicked through the book. Demyx's smile was more timid then any other grin the slate haired boy had seen sweep across his features before and it made him feel... strange.

"No, go ahead." He gestured at the seat opposite him with warm eyes, knowing that sometimes he seemed 'aloof'.

"Thanks, Grandma and Grandpa let me have the rest of my shift off."

"That was nice of them." _That was nice of them? _Zexion cursed himself inwardly for sounding like an indifferent moron. His friends were right. Zexion may be intelligent, but when it came to people he was a social retard.

"Yeah their nice people." A look of content swept across Demyx's face but he shook himself and turned back to his companion. "So tell me about yourself Zexy."

_Zexy? _"Well, Im eighteen years old and a senior at Twilight High, I live with my mom and dad, who are pretty wealthy I suppose, and we live in this huge old converted house just outside town." Zexion blushed, he didn't want to sound as if he was bragging. "What about you?"

"Im seventeen and also a senior, one of the youngest in my year might I add, but I go to The Transverse Academy, I live with my grandparents." Demyx smiled. "So apart from books, what interests the enigma that is Zexion?"

"Well, science, languages... Im a pretty boring person really. What about yourself?"

"Music, I LOVE music. And the rain."

Zexion's eyebrow quirked. "The _rain_?"

"Well, water in general really. But the rain is... different. I like the way it feels against my skin. How it feels cold and biting in the winter, but hot and heavy in the summer. I like how it plasters my hair against my face. I love playing sitar in the rain. It feels almost like... im in control. Which probably sounds silly."

"No not at all." _It sounds magical. _"So you play the sitar? I don't know many people who do."

"Me neither. I love it though. I love how melodic it sounds."

"You speak very passionately about that and the rain."

"They're my passion's in life."

Zexion felt a small smile ghost across his lips. "Its nice, its good that you care about something."

"You too, Ive never seen someone so enthused about books. Its fascinating."

"Im sure many would disagree with the word 'fascinating.'"

"Not me. As Axel always say's 'To be without a muse, is to be completely and utterly empty.'"

Zexion looked down at the table, averting his gaze. He felt as though he was invading Demyx's privacy with the mention of friends. "Um sounds like a good philosophy."

"I wouldn't exactly say that... He is just excessively insane about fire. And burning things. And lighting Chakrams on fire and playing with them." Demyx shook his head laughing. "No-one in school can understand why we're always together. I mean we are like polar opposites, fire and water. Although I suspect that that's the reason we can be together. Because variety adds the spice to life."

Zexion felt an odd chill zap down his spine. He didn't like the way Demyx gushed about this 'Axel', it made him feel little stabs of hate prick at his insides.

"Ive got to go." He lifted his cup and placed a few dollars under it, securing them in place. "See you."

Demyx seemed puzzled by Zexion's abrupt iciness but Zexion tried to ignore the look on the boys face when he left.

-----

They sat like this every time Zexion would go to the shop he would buy something, get a coffee and wait for Demyx to finish his shift. They'd then sit companionably for sometimes up to 2 hours. They didn't always find the need to talk, sometimes Zexion would read, and Demyx would fish his Sitar from out back and strum along quietly. Despite of himself, Zexion would often catch himself staring at the teen as he played. It fascinated him how Demyx would tilt his head back ever so slightly, closing his eyes and letting the music flow through him. Occasionally Zexion saw that Demyx's lips would quiver, as if singing along silently.

They got on well, but every time Demyx mentioned Axel's name, which was frustratingly often, he would tense up and grit his teeth, urging back the ill feeling he got.

Week's turned into months, and soon Zexion realized that he did not want to live his life without these weekly chats. He craved Demyx's company too much to possibly live without it now.

"Zexion." Demyx asked one evening, disturbing, although he didn't really object, Zexion from his new copy of An Interview with the vampire. Zexion said nothing, instead quirking his eyebrow and inviting the brown haired boy to talk.

"Erm I was wondering." Demyx looked sheepish avoiding Zexion's gaze. "Did you know Im... gay?"

"Huh." Zexion looked up and let a little smile pull at his lips. "No, but thanks for trusting me with that."

Demyx let out a sigh of relief and a bright grin broke out. "Oh good. 'Cause Axel said should tell you ... in case .. you know.. you aren't erm ..so 'accepting.'"

_Axel? _Zexion felt his blood boil again, but tried to act indifferent. "So is this Axel kid gay too then?"

Zexion bit his lip when he saw Demyx laugh like he was missing something obvious. "Of course!"

"Oh... I have to go. Sorry Demyx."

A wave of guilt washed over him when Demyx's brow furrowed and his eyes shone with hurt. But he

----

Zexion didn't come back the next week.

Nor the week after.

Or even the week after that.

In fact, it was 8 whole weeks before he ventured back to the coffee-shop-meets-book-store that he loved so much. Every Friday he thought of Demyx, the boy who had hair that looked like the love child of a Mohawk and a mullet. Thought of the zealous way in which he talked about the things he adored.

However he also thought of this 'Axel' stranger. The stranger who Demyx so often talked about. Who was not only a main feature of conversation but also gay. Just like Demyx.

He couldn't place the confusion he felt around Demyx though, he couldn't understand the pining and the longing for the boy.

Despite this though, he had to admit he missed his weekly venture.

But to his horror when he walked into the book store Demyx was not there. Instead all he saw was a tall boy, taller still then Demyx, with a mass of bright red hair and large emerald eyes. Under each orb was a small triangular tattoo. _Wow, talk about weird. _Zexion felt slightly intimated by this strange but shuffled over to him quietly.

"Excuse me, do you work here?"

The red head at him and let a polite smile grace his face. "Hello, and yeah, well sorta. Do you want me to find something for you?"

"No, not in the sense you mean. I was just looking for the boy who normally works here."

Immediately the red heads eyes narrowed and became dangerous slits, focusing on Demyx. "Who did you say you were?"

"Uh... I didn't."

"Hmm, Let me guess." The red heads tone immediately because thick with sarcasm and his voice was almost a snarl. "You're names Zexion."

"Oh god." Zexion swallowed and felt the color drain from his face. "You're Axel aren't you?"

"Yes." The red head got up from behind the counter, he seemed so much taller, skinny yes, but insanely tall. He towered over the slate haired boy, looking lean and tough. "I think you should leave, you've caused enough damage here."

Zexion swallowed again. "Not until I know how Demyx is. I haven't seen him for a while so Im ... curious."

"Not _too _awful. No thanks to _you_."

Zexion cocked his head in confusion. "No thanks to me? Why? What have I done?"

Axel let out a angry, vicious snort. "He finally found someone he could trust and the moment he told you he was gay you upped and left for weeks."

"But it wasn't because _he _was gay." He made sure he put particular emphasis on the word 'he.' It was Axel being gay _with_ Demyx that he had the problem with.

"Then why the hell did you leave?" This 'Axel' obviously didn't get the hint.

Zexion sighed. _I have a problem because YOU'RE gay isn't exactly the wisest thing to say. _"I... uh..." Words failed him. "Just let me know, why isn't Demyx working here? I mean what happened?"

Axel snorted but seemed to loosen up abit. "_You_ happened. Demyx was real bummed when you upped and left after he came out to you. He waited for you the next week, and the next, and the next and nada." Axels cat eyes turned to slits again. "He was so upset he wasn't doing his job properly and his grandparents asked me to help out. Needless to say, a lot of people are pissed at you, and if my boyfriend gets his hands on you he will probably castrate you."

Zexion swallowed, but worse still he felt tears swell in his eyes. He NEVER cried, but the thought that he had hurt Demyx so badly that he actually wanted to cause Zexion physical pain upset him. He must have _really _upset the mild mannered boy.

"Tell Dem Im very, very sorry." Zexion's voice broke on Demyx's name and his breath hitched.

Again the red head seemed to soften, as though Zexion's upset state was thawing him.

"You really do care for him you don't you?" Axels tone was skeptical.

"Of course. I mean... when I found out about you two I got really upset."

And then Axels brow furrowed in confusion. "Erm, about us? What 'us'?"

"Arn't you and Demyx ... a," Zexion's voice was small, and he didn't want to say it. "...a couple?"

Axel laughed and the sound was so sudden that Zexion jumped. "Don't let my boyfriend hear that! He'd kill Demyx! Of course we aren't dating! Demyx is single and im in a relationship!" Axel continued to laugh until he met Zexion's embarrassed gaze, then his face softened again. "That's why you left isn't it? You thought Demyx was in a relationship and you didn't want to get hurt. You _like_ him don't you?"

Zexion didn't know what to say, truth be told, he had never 'liked' anyone before, so he didn't quite know what this was. All he knew is that is was physically and emotionally painful to be without Demyx.

"It doesn't matter either way, I've screwed everything up anyway. And Demyx probably doesn't even like me."

"Are you crazy? That boys nuts about you! Which is why I was so pissed that you'd upset him!"

Zexion's face turned bright red. "But I've been such a jerk he probably's lost interest."

"Hmm maybe not." The red head fished a small black cell from his pocket and pressed a button quickly. Within seconds the other person had picked up.

"Hey Roxie." Axel's voice was gushy and sentimental and Zexion felt like he was intruding on something. "Yes, Im fine darling, is DemDem there? Hmm, yes Im still at the shop. Well no, not really I wouldn't say overrun. Just pass me to Demy please. Okay Roxie, love you too."

Axel turned to face Zexion and mouthed '_Demyx is on the phone now.' _"Hey Dem! Erm, where are you? About five minutes away? That's good. Can you drop by please? I know you're not feeling up to it but... look Zexion's here." The phone call seemed to abruptly end and the pyro was left staring at the phone.

"He's on his way."

"Why ..why are you helping me?" Zexion questioned. Just minutes ago Axel seemed to _hate _him.

"Im not helping you parse, more Demyx. He's been moping after you like a kicked puppy for the last two months, and I figured if he realized that you do care about him the way he cares about you, and if he heard why you acted like a jerk off then you two can be a happy little couple and DemDem will be happy."

"Uh .. thanks I guess."

The next few minutes seemed to drag by and Zexion sat in silence, fiddling with the sleeves of his royal blue shirt and wondering what he would say to Demyx. When the boy finally burst through the door Zexion thought his heart would explode.

Demyx seemed, so.. beautiful. His skin was a little paler then usual, and eyes seemed a little hollow but he still managed to take Zexion's breath away. His hair, was just how Zexion remembered it, and he had the sudden craving to touch it, run his hands through it. It was as if all the pining and longing for Demyx he had felt over the last few weeks was nothing, and that now, NOW he was craving Demyx.

Zexion wanted to say something to Demyx, apologize but before he could, he noticed a short angry looking blond beside the mulleted boy.

"Your Zexion right?" The boy demanded, eyes blazing. "Don't you hurt Demyx again or I will kill you!"

Axel ushered the blond aside and smiled fondly. "Roxie calm down, Its okay. Lets just give them privicy."

"But Axel—"

"Its okay Roxas." It was the first time Demyx had spoken and he sounded a little flatter then Zexion remembered. "I need to talk with ... him alone."

Defeated the boy, 'Roxas', walked out of the store, arm entwined with Axel (who had stopped to throw Zexion a wink) and began to chat about something that obviously seemed to engross the boy.

"You were gone." Demyx's voice was tiny, dejected and Zexion felt like he was being stabbed.

"Im sorry." It was pitiful, but it was all he could muster.

"Did I... did I do something wrong?" Tears glistened in the taller boys eyes and Zexion thought that it would kill him if Demyx cried.

"No! Defiantly not, it was all me."

"Then why?"

"Because I thought that you and Axel were a couple... and ..."

"And you didn't want a friend who was in a gay relationship?"

"No! Hell no, I don't even believe in sexuality, I think everyone has the capacity to fall in love regardless gender."

"Then what?" Demyx's voice no longer sounded upset, more confused.

Zexion took a deep shuddering breath. "For the last two years, I never quite knew what about this coffee shop I loved so much. I mean there are plenty of book stores that double as a cafe. But there was, is, something about this place that makes me feel ... complete. Like I can be accepted through all of the shadowy corners of me. And no matter how hard I tried I couldn't work out why I loved it here so much. Then I had an epiphany."

Zexion took another deep breath. "Its because I've fallen quite hard over you" He averted his eyes, staring at the floor. There was silence for a few seconds and the Zexion felt a soft palm at his jaw, tilting his face upwards. Demyx eyes were shining and he searched Zexion's face.

"You've... fallen for me?"

"Yes." Zexion wanted to say so much more but was silenced when Demyx pressed his lips against his own. The kiss was timid and chaste, but portrayed more emotion then words ever could.

The kiss was broken by Demyx whose cheeks were now a delicate pink. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I wont."

"Till the end of our lives?"

Zexion stretched up and kissed Demyx's lips lightly. "No, till the end of forever."


End file.
